Recently, in accordance with miniaturization and high functionalization of electronic equipment, a number of semiconductor devices having high mounting density of semiconductor chips have been developed. As a method for increasing mounting density of semiconductor chips, semiconductor devices of a so-called multi-chip package type in which a second semiconductor package is deposited on a first semiconductor package has been developed. This is also known as package on package configuration. In such semiconductor devices, since a plurality of semiconductor packages are mounted in a stacked manner in a vertical direction, the mounting density of semiconductor devices can be increased. Further, since only pre-tested semiconductor chips are selected and mounted, the manufacturing yield of semiconductor devices is improved.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. JP-T-2006-502596 discloses a number of such semiconductor devices of a multi-chip package type.
In related-art semiconductor devices of a multi-chip package type, since resin-sealed packages are stacked, low-profiling of semiconductor devices is difficult.